Captive
by Twilightuhyeh
Summary: Bella,left for school three years ago,but now something is pulling her home, and this time Jacob is going to make her his,this time she will not get to choose. M for lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer, I own nothing twilight!**

**Prologue**

**I have discovered we often miss the subtle hints life sends our way, right before the world turns upside down. I cant say I would have heeded the warning had I picked up on it.**

**I looked around as the early morning light filtered through a small window, casting shadows over what had been a battlefield the night before. Clothes were strewn all over the room, what I could see of my clothes were in shreds, my eyes landed on what used to be a tank top now it only resembled a scrap of fabric. I turned slightly to get a better look at the damage and felt something shift behind me, a dark muscular arm tightened pulling me into a hard sweltering body ,the matching arm snaked around my hips as a fierce growl reverberated up my back ,MINE!**

**Panic was my new emotion, I need to get out of here before she finds me gone, I should have never bought her here. I should have stayed away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1, The Pull:**

**I glanced at the dashboard clock for the hundredth time this hour, wishing it would tell me I am done, but it was mocking me again, only ten minutes had passed, I moaned another hour before we get there I am not sure I can last that long. The painful pull in the center of my chest is the only thing pushing me on; it has been the driving force behind my return to Forks all along. I guess it was not going to let up until I was there, I looked over at the sleeping body of my best friend ,Kristin , I wish she would have stayed behind, she had insisted on coming with ,claming she would prevent my past from running my approaching wedding. **

**I snorted at least Justin trusted me, he would fly up next week to meet my father and I hoped have this figured out by then. I sighed I was not even sure what that was, I have always felt bad about the way things happened, after the battle with Victoria I had left ,needing a break from the supernatural I had left both Edward and Jacob. Edward had been more understanding, I still spoke to him on the phone once or twice a month, Alice more often. But Jake not sense I left his room after the fight, he had run off and did not return before I left for Moms.**

**I guess the pull started about a month ago after Justin asked me to marry him, we have been dating for two years and I felt it was time to take the next step had happily said yes and let him slip the ring on my finger. That night the dreams started I had woke up soaked in sweat and confused. I had not dreamed of Forks or him sense I left , that morning the painful pulling started, I had ignored it for the first week , but as my mother started to plan my wedding it got worse, every time she would mention the wedding I would almost double over, The dreams were becoming regular ,I thought about them often trying to remember them clearly ,the dream is at this point etched in my brain.**

_**It was dark; I was standing in a heavily wooded area, the forest? My eyes would not adjust and I could barely see, I could hear leaves rustling nearby and twigs snapping, I turned toward the noise, I froze if it was an animal that was best, no sudden movement. A low familiar growl cuts through the darkness,"Jake"the clouds shift and the moon is lighting up the area around me , I watch him stalk toward me from the dark , growling teeth bared, this was not a happy reunion. Instinct kicked in and I started to back away from the angry wolf, he stopped his head tilted like a predator sniffing for his prey, My heart was racing as panic settled in I did not know this Jacob he was dangerous, I turn and start running, the air shifted behind me signaling his phase, I could feel the soothing heat come off him in waves, large arms locked around my waist ,halting my escape, I felt his hot breath on my neck as the heat penetrated my body, his husky voice in my ear ,"Bella, you've been gone so long, I missed you" His sent permeates my mind the touch sends jolts throughout my body ,the voice so close generates my own heat, he inhales , his low growl in my ear almost sends me over the edge ,"I need you Bella, I wont let you go again!"**_

_**I always wake up at this point feeling guilty, knowing I should not be dreaming about Jacob like this. I pull off at the next gas station; I wake up Kristin before going in to get some much needed caffeine. I take in a deep breath before getting back in the car, 15 more minutes, I can make it. My stomach is not so sure , I force down the big girl pill and start the car back up , as I pass the entering Forks sign, my hands start tingling , the sensation slowly works its way through my body ,I know I am in the right place.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2; its electric?**

**I drove through the familiar streets of Forks ,I was slowly making my way to my fathers house, biting my lower lip in an attempt to fight back the warm tingling sensation ,electric in nature, pulsing in time with the pounding beat of my heart, growing stronger with every turn that bought me closer to home. **

**Please just let me just get there, I felt sure I would pass out ,after all how long could a human heart beat like this before giving out, perhaps I would just burst into flames, the electricity pulsing through me sparking the inferno, wouldn't Kristin be surprised? I bit back a smile imaging her shock serves her right I told her to stay home!**

**This is it I could not help thinking as I pulled into the driveway in front of my fathers little house. The concerned voice of my friend pulled me out of my internal drama,**

**Bella, Hey are you alright?" **

**I could only nod my head in answer; I took a sip of my coffee and looked back at her "let's do this"**

**She smiled and squeezed my hand, she looked unconvinced, "ok Bella, you might want to try breathing, you look like your gonna pass out!"**

**I had to laugh; she had no idea how close I was to doing just that!**

**I opened the car and stepped out into the comfortable embrace of my father, I did not see him come out of the house. I returned the hug with a force that shocked him I had never been very open with my feelings, I realized I had truly missed my father and needed the comfort only a parent could provide. I knew this man would always love me and always fight for me, this realization felt good. **

"**Little girl, you have no idea how much I've missed you" he told me quietly**

"**I know Dad I missed you!" I turned leaving my arm around my father to introduce him to Kristin, They shook hands and she thanked him for allowing her to stay at the house while we were in Forks. My attention was on the figure in the doorway of the house, quietly sitting in his wheel chair, taking in the scene in front of him. **

"**Billy?" I whispered , as I made my way toward him ,in the light I could see the warm and familiar smile , so much like Jakes, his eyes were twinkling as I ran the rest of the way to the door ,catching my self as I stumbled the last step ,before throwing my self into yet another embrace. Billy sighed "I thought it would take longer, from such a distance" I shot him a questioning look as his words registered. He ignored me instead turning to my father, who introduced him to my friend.**

**I sighed I was not going to get an answer from him, not right now anyway, I turned to my father, "I am going to grab my bags from the car and take a shower ,maybe it will wake me up " I tried to laugh. My father smiled, "I was going to make a pot of coffee, and I got cold cuts I thought you might be hungry when you got here" **

**The mention of food made my stomach growl; Kristin thought this was funny because she started laughing. I just shrugged and shook my head at her, "That sounds great, I am starving, I only be a few minutes."**

**I made my way back outside to the trunk of the car, I found the bag I was looking for and set it on the ground and started looking for the bag with my toiletries, I am partial to my shampoo, I had just found it under one of Kristin's bags when a noise startled me, I banged my head on the trunk lid and dropped my bag, Shit! I cursed rubbing my head; I turned toward the noise and found my self facing the forest. I squinted trying to see what could have made that noise; I didn't see anything of course damn human eyes! I figured this electric jolting through me was making me jittery or I was really starting to loose it. I bent down to pick up my bag ,still watching the forest ,just incase , I picked up my bag and the smell of strawberries hit me, crap, I looked at my bag ,sure enough my shampoo had busted from the fall and was oozing out onto the ground. For some crazy reason this struck me as funny and I started laughing, the entire driveway smelled like Strawberries and I was in the middle of it covered with shampoo and giggling like a lunatic, until I happened to glance up and see the face of a russet colored wolf staring at me.**

**Thank you for reading; I guess I should mention at the start, I own nothing Twilight! I am no writer and grammar was never strength of mine, as I am sure you can see! If anyone would be interested in beta reading for me…. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3, This Is Some Crazy S-T!;

I stood in the driveway frozen to the blacktop, trapped by the dark brown

Eyes of the massive wolf. The electric pulsing through my veins was generating a heat that was spreading through out my body. The wolf stepped out of the tree line, I knew I should run for the house but I couldn't move, or look away. He raised his head slightly never breaking eye contact and sniffed the air, as he lowered his head down he shook it as if he was trying to rid his nose of the scent. He lowered his head till he was looking up at me like a predator and moved forward two steps, I felt like prey, I could not move and I reverently hoped he was in a friendly mood. My heart started pounding as I realized this was so much like my dream and the heat radiating through my body was causing me to sweat. Two more steps, I started gasping for air, my legs were going to give out on me, and I would be lying in a puddle of shampoo. Two more steps, I herd the front door click and the low growl that escaped the beast this was not my Jacob, this was a predator, he looked to the door releasing me, I turned and ran toward the door just as Kristin came out

"Bella, what's taking so long?" she questioned.

"I dropped my bag shampoo everywhere!" I gasped out as my feet hit a patch of shampoo and I flew into the muddy grass, "UGH" I cried out as I landed hard.

Kristin took one look at me sitting on the ground covered with shampoo and mud and busted out laughing.

"Glad I could entertain you "I muttered at her with a nasty look.

"Oh Bella, she choked out "You know I love you" she reached her hand out to help me up, "lets get the rest of our bags while were out here"

I snorted and followed her, my eyes roamed the tree line as I walked to the car, he was still there just behind the trees , my heart skipped a beat I took in a deep breath, he hadn't left, something was telling me I should not be so happy about this.

After getting the rest of our bags out of the car we made our way back into the house, I shut the door and as the latch clicked a wolf howl pierced the night. Kristin jumped fear was dancing across her face.

"Don't worry Kristin," Billy chuckled as he wheeled to the kitchen "that sounded more like a mating call to me." He shot a look at me as he went past us. I closed my eyes and slowly counted to ten, " I am going to shower and change out of these muddy clothes" I announced " come on Kristin I ill show you where the gust room is."

I showed her to the small room and went to deposit my bags in my old bedroom, I looked around, nothing had changed except for the layer of dust that was laying over every surface, I shook my head as I grabbed sweats and went to shower.

Indulging in a longer then usual hot shower was just what I need to clear my head and ease some of the tension from my body, I felt like a new woman as I headed back down to the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and everyone was sitting around the small table eating and talking, " Kristin I love your shampoo, I think I have to switch " I laughed softly at her confused expression, "Time for a new scent?' she replied. I raised an eyebrow at her, leave it to Billy to kill a mood "it wont help you Bella" he smirked at me. Well shit what is that supposed to mean!

I turned to the counter where the food was set out and proceed to fix my self a sandwich, I was getting ready to pour coffee and changed my mind instead grabbing a beer from the fridge, I figured it might help me to relax a little. I sat down next to my father I had just taken a bite of my sandwich when he started," so Bella, Tell me about Justin."

Shit I did not want to have this conversation here right now in front of Billy. I chewed my food and took a long sip of my beer, and dove right in, "well Dad, I met him in collage and we have been dating for about two years now" I blurted out as fast as I could. "I see "he said "is that all you are just dating?" he asked.

"No" I glanced at Billy "He has asked me to marry him, I said yes ""in a year or two"

My father looked relieved "so you have no solid plans yet?" I sighed "no , we wanted to tell you and mom before we planned a wedding" " he is flying up next week to meet you" My father just looked at me for a minute then looked at Billy " I cant wait to meet him Bells." Billy however looked alarmed. I finished eating as the two of them discussed their fishing trip the next morning. Kristen stood up and said good night to us she was tired and was looking forward to sleeping in a bed. I watched my friend go up the stairs and turned to my father "you two are going to deplete the state of Washington of all its fish."

Billy just chuckled "gotta restock the fridge, you know how the guys eat!" My father laughed "those guys get bigger every month "he said. I smiled; I had wondered he had looked bigger, could he still be growing?

My father stood up and stretched good night Bells he said" I have to get up early, I will see you tomorrow afternoon" as he went up stairs Billy stated he was also going to turn in for the night. I followed him to the living room and waited as he got out of his chair and settled into the couch, "want to share" I asked him, He gave me his knowing look and said " Its not for me to share, honey" he closed his eyes and pulled up the blanket,signiling the conversation was over. I switched off the light and turned to go up the stairs I had made it up two step when he said " I am glad your home ,Bells, just be careful please" I looked down at him and knew he was being sincere " I will Billy , I'm glad to be home too." I was surprised to realize I meant it.

I turned the blankets down on my bed as I looked around noticing the window was open; I decided I would never be able to sleep in this room with out shutting it. I made my way over to shut it and felt my heart catch as I passed the cork tile behind my desk still covered with pictures, I moved to the window I would not do this tonight. The vibrating of my phone bought me out of my daze, I sat in the rocker by the window knowing it was Justin, "Hi honey I said as I flipped the phone open.

Baby I am sorry if I woke you I just wanted to make sure you arrived safely"

"I was just going to bed I told him, I should have called you, I m sorry"

No worries, how did it go with your dad?" he asked.

Better then I thought it would, it has just been a long day Justin I will call you in the morning and tell you all about it"

He laughed at that, "well you have been driving for days I guess I can wait till morning, I love you Izzy"

"I love you too Justin, I will call you in the morning, good night"

I hung up and sat back in the chair, this was going to be a long week!

I got up and went to shut the window, I thought better of it and flipped the lock to for the first time ever. As I reached for the cord to pull down the blinds I noticed movement, I looked down and saw the russet fur of the huge wolf franticly pacing the length of the back yard. He looked up at me, I sighed and as much as it broke my heart I pulled down the blinds. I hit the light switch on my way over to the bed I would deal with this ,it was important but I could not do it tonight, the pain in my chest was over whelming but I knew I could not do this with out some sleep I needed to have my head straight when I talked to him. As I lay down I could still hear him out side pacing and huffing, I could not keep my eyes open any longer and I finely succumbed to sleep.

I awoke with a start, it was dark and for a moment I did not realize where I was. As my eyes adjusted I remembered I was home in my old room, the street lights were casting a dim light over my room. I jumped out of bed and ran to the now open window I stubbed my toe on the blinds that were now piled on the floor. I know I had shut and locked the window! I thought of my friend sleeping in the next room, had I put he in danger, I started to turn I needed to check on her, but I was spun back around, a hand covered my mouth as a huge arm wound around my waist, Pure shocking voltage shot through me at this contact, my body responded by jumping, I was enveloped in a massive body and heat, I could feel his hot breath on my neck "be quiet Bells" a soft whisper commanded. I nodded knowing I could not make a sound any way he pulled me closer and started to move his face along my neck and jaw, he was breathing heavy, my body responded to him I couldn't help it, all the muscles in my body tensed, he was smelling me, his face was so close "Bella, who the Fuck is Justin?" the husky voice demanded.

Fear joined the electric and desire that was already pulsing through me, I started to shake my head; I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and then darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3, it's like a Heat Wave;

I woke to intense heat enveloping my entire body, it was dark yet I could tell that the trees were moving past at an alarming rate, the earlier events were coming back to me.

"Jake put me down"

He stopped running, the hot steel bands around me tightened.

"NO"

"Simply stated, but I should have some choice in where I go!"

He looked down at me, his face was hard his eyes angry

"You make bad choices, bells"

With that he started running again,

"Oh so your going to make them for me now?" I hissed

He seemed to think this over for a moment before answering

"Yes"

I was seeing red as the anger flared, I thought better of hitting him, remembering the broken hand from my attempt years ago.

"Where are we going" I demanded instead.

"Home."

I was starting to panic again,

"Jake, my home is in Florida "

He snorted out "not anymore!"

Fuck, this is not going well!

He was slowing down; I looked around and could see a small house, "were here "he said as he opened the door. He stepped inside and set me down; I managed to stumble a few steps away from him and grabbed at a chair in the front entry way to steady myself. I could hear the door shut, I was slowly making my way further from him , but he was right behind me , " Bella, last time I m asking , who the Hell is Justin?"

I spun around and pushed away from him, "My boyfriend" I was loosing my nerve, my voice was shaking, it had come out more like a question. His eyes flared as he shook his head, "no he isn't"

I was walking back wards away from him as I started talking,

"Yes he is "I came back to make amends and put Forks behind me"

He looked amused, "you came back because I pulled you back"

"No "I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts, he was doing something to me, not letting me think straight.

"I can't think ""what are you doing to me?"

"It's the imprint, I m much stronger now Bella, I took my place as alpha"

"You can't deny me, I know you feel it."

As he spoke he moved closer to me ,I could feel the heat coming off him ,I realized I was cold, I backed up a little more, this was turning into a game of cat and mouse, one I was sure not to win.

He crept forward his mouth turning up in a sneer, a low growl erupted from his chest, I turned and ran. I found a door and threw it open, a bathroom; I slammed the door shut and hit the lock just as he crashed into the other side.

"Bells, I ill take the door off the hinge, open up"

My voice was shaking as I tried to catch my breath," I can't talk to you like this, Jake "

He banged once on the door" I don't want to talk, Bells"

His voice was fading, he was leaving. I walked over to the sink to splash water on my face when I her the roar and the door was pulled doff the hinges. He was standing in the door way , I could see the rage radiating off his body in waves, before I could turn the water off he was in front of me

" I don't want to talk " with that his lips crashed onto mine possessively, His hands were all over me , I bit his lip trying to push him off me, His hands moved to my face.

"I bite back, you might like that bells"

His voice was deep and filled with lust , my body betrayed me as I felt the electric shoot down my spine tingling every nerve in my body , the wet pooling in my panties gave me away. He raised his head and inhaled the air, a deep growl ripped from his chest as his hands gripped my ass almost painfully. He lifted my easily and started moving forward, I felt my back hit up against a door as he fumbled with the knob never stopping his assault on my neck and chest. He flipped me down on a bed, with the contact broken my mind started to clear, I flipped my self off the other side of the bed, and started to back away from him,

"We can't do this "I managed to stammer out as I stepped back, tripping on the rug and falling onto my back. He was over me in a flash, concern in his eyes

"I have to Bells, the wolf has to claim his mate, I won't let you go again." He nuzzled my neck softly, fire shot though my very core as his words vibrated on my neck. I had lost, there was no way to deny him tonight, and I nodded my head, as my breath hitched. His hand found my shirt, faster then I could see it was gone, the sound of fabric tearing was my bottoms, he was loosing it as my under things were removed, his body was shaking and I was afraid he would phase. His hand found the wet scent that was driving his madness and spread my folds open as he lowered his face , his hot tongue flicked my sensitive nub ,I screamed as my back arched and my hands wound tightly in his hair, "Jake " This seemed to fuel him further tightly gripping my hips he flipped me over onto my knees and fell onto my back ,his hand was wrapped in my hair as he entered me I screamed again as the heat and electric exploded , the pleasure was almost more than I could take I screamed his name over and over as he pumped into me , I felt his body start to shake ,one final thrust ,His teeth sank into my neck as he claimed me. I screamed his name one more time before falling into darkness.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, it all belongs to SM. Sorry for the delay, I do not usually write lemons and was nervous, hope it was at least ok ,LOL I am sure I will hear if it was not. I hope you all had a happy and safe holiday!


	6. Chapter 6

That was dream?

My eyes fluttered open to sunshine, I looked over to the window and my heart jumped

Not only was I in my bed in my room, but the blinds were still on the window.

The realization hit me; I stumbled over to the dresser and looked in the mirror, my neck

Was UN marked my night clothes were on me and not tattered or ripped. The painful

Pull was still present and throbbing. As I looked into the mirror I could not believe how crazy my dreams had actually become, perhaps this was not a good idea. I was sure at this moment that I should have stayed in Florida and left this alone. I had not been rid of Edward for that long what made me think I would be able to make amends with Jake and be forgiven. I Should have married Justin and just dealt with the bizarre feeling, it would have gone away eventually.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt and went down stairs lost in thought as to what I was going to do to try and make this right. I was thinking I should leave and just get married, hat would force Jacob to move on with his life and forget me, and hopefully he would imprint soon and that would make him forget me. I walked into the kitchen to Kristin watching the coffee pot and threatening it for being to slow,

"You know "I said mischievously "Watching it makes it take longer"

"Yeh" she snorted "I guess your dad never herd of a bunn"

THe old percolator finished and made a loud shrieking sound, I laughed at the look on her face. She poured her coffee while mumbling about old fashioned appliances, and tossed over her shoulder at me," I am going outside its sunny and warm"

I poured my self a cup and followed her, settling into the chair on the back deck I remembered just how beautiful this place was. He damp ground was misting from the warm sunlight and the trees were so green and lush, it truly looked like a fairy would in the Forrest." I think I made a mistake coming here "I told her as she sipped her coffee.

"Maybe I should go home and forget this; I think I should move the wedding up to.

No point in waiting, Justin wants to get married now, I should just do it and start my new life" I sighed as I caught the look of surprise from my friend.

"What changed your mind?"

" I just think the best way for me to move forward is to just start my new life, and stop wallowing in the old one , what's done is done you cant change it."

she looked at me and nodded her head," so what are you thinking?"

"I think we should leave tomorrow morning and I think Ill try to have a small wedding in 2 weeks" that would be before Renee leaves for her trip so she could be there. "

Kirsten jumped up and spilled her coffee" you're not fair that is not enough time to plan a wedding" she made for the house "I will be in my room thank god for the internet, its going to take me days to pull this off"

I smiled at her she reminded me of Alice sometimes.

I leaned back enjoying the gentle warmth from the sun and tried to think of what I was going to say to justin. He would be thrilled, he had no desire to wait two years to get married, but still he would wonder at my sudden change of heart. Rustling branches near the tree line bought me out of my thoughts, A sandy beige wolf stepped out, while not as big as Jake this wolf was much larger then I remembered , "Seth" the wolf just tilted his head, "I guess you drew the short stick" Tell Jacob I don't need a babysitter anymore." "I no longer run with vampires" I chucked at the surprised look on his face.

"Please tell him I am sorry, I should have stayed away."

The pull in my chest became painful and strong, I tried to stand and was instantly doubled over, and I felt like my heart was being torn out. I choked on my next words "I won't come back" I dropped to my knees as a pained howl ripped through the air, seth took several steps toward me and then looked over his shoulder, torn between whom to go to. "Go "I said to him through clenched teeth, He looked at me again for a moment before taking off into the forest. I managed to make my way into the kitchen and sat down, trying to catch my breath. I just kept telling my self, I was doing the right thing.

I sat at the table trying to will my self back together and figure out what to say to Justin. My father was not going to be happy either, I got up and started to look through the freezer I would make a nice dinner for him and that would soften the blow some.

I found a couple of London broils, I could marinate them and put them on the grill and bake potato maybe a salad. Hat would be good, I liked to cook and it was a good distraction, I could think better with something to do. I would have to go to the store and pick up potatoes and salad, as I grabbed my purse; I hit dial on my cell phone and left Justin a message to call me. Here that is done now I just have to think of how to say it and how to tell dad. The drive to the store was peaceful I had time to think things out and had a much better perspective of what to do I was confident that this was right , my heart still hurt but that was my own doing and I would not cause him any more pain.

The grocery store was very busy; I hated shopping of any kind, more so in a crowded store. I started in produce and picked up a ten pound bag of potatoes and then two bags of salad, I also picked up a bottle of merlot for kirsty as a peace offering. I was in the bakery looking for nice loaf of French bread when a familiar voice said my name; I looked up into the scarred face of Emily, who as usual had a huge smile on her face. "Charlie said you were home, you look so good " she said as she pulled me into a hug, I hugged her back " you look great to " I smiled I had always liked this pleasant woman , she always had a kind word and a smile for me even when the others did not. We stood talking for a bit ,she told me she had married Sam and they were thinking of starting a family now that things were quiet, I understood what had quieted down ,now with the Cullen's gone. I told her about finishing school and looking for a job, when she totally threw me off by asking if I would come out for a bonfire the next night, "bring your friend with you Billy said she's funny" I was not sure if I had imagined the worried expression that flashed across her face as I explained that I would be heading back to Florida the next morning. "Oh Bella, I don't think so" She recovered quickly though and told me the offer was still open should I change my mind. I thanked her and made my way to the front of the store ,I had what I needed and just wanted to get away from her , she had made me nervous, what had she meant ,I dont think so . What did she know that I did not?

My phone rang as I was putting groceries in the trunk I let it go to voice mail and took the cart back to the front of the store. I checked the phone and saw the message was from my dad, better listen to it before I cook all this food ,I thought as I dialed the number to retrieve my messages ,My dads voice came on ,"I hate these things Bella, why do you make me talk to them?" "Anyway I just wanted to let you know that I invited Billy and Jake over for dinner tonight, I knew you would want to see him while you are home." talk to you later bye.

Crap, this was not part of my letting this go plan. I was so nervous by the time I got back to the house that I could barley get the bags out of the trunk, thankfully Kristin popped out the door and ran to help me. "I thought you would be glued to the computer for the rest of the day planning a fast wedding" I laughed

"Well I would have but Justin interrupted me she laughed back as Justin walked out the door. I started to hyperventilate. He ran over to help me into the house, "what is the matter with you Bella"

"Nothing I stammered "you just surprised me", Panic full blown panic was setting in, what now, what else is god going to throw at me today? I should not have asked ,just then my phone started ringing, I put up my finger as I answered it with out looking ,mistake, I was greeted by the high pitch singing voice of alice, " Bella What have you done?"

Note; I own nothing Twilight. I have the next chapter almost ready and will try to post it tonight or tomorrow. From that point Jacob will be taking a prominent role and the story should start moving forward. Thank you for reading and for your reviews!


	7. Chapter 7

Good Times

"Alice" I was running up to my room, "I am so happy to hear your voice"

"Bella , what is going on, you have been a little fuzzy for a couple of weeks now and then when I saw you driving back to forks ,well I knew that could not be good."

She stopped for a second before continuing, "last night you disappeared for a few hours, were you with Jacob?"

"No I was in my bed sleeping, but I dreamed about him, I have been, that is why I came home" I was trying to remember to breath as I was talking "now Justin is here and my father invited Jacob over for dinner" I felt tears spilling down my cheeks," Jacob is so mad at me I don't want him to take it out on Justin."

"Oh Bella" she sighed "is there any way you could get rid of Justin while Jacob is there?"

"I don't think that is going to happen" I was sobbing now " Bella you don't have time to cry, now I want you to start cooking , make a lot of food, men are in a better mood when the are not hungry." she paused for a minute , and I herd hey mumble oh no , "Bella, I am on my way I should be there in a few hours, wear your blue dress, that will keep him distracted till I can get there." with that she hung up and left me confused and terrified.

Cooking had always had a claming effect on me, but today it was not working. After much discussion I had convinced Justin and Kirsten, to go back to the store, I knew I did not have enough food for three men two women and a huge werewolf. I sighed this was going to be a long night. I did make an apple pie and a chocolate cake, and I was going to throw a pan of brownies in the oven. I had enough potatoes they were washed and ready to go into the oven the steak was in the fridge in the marinade, they would be bringing home two more, I had stuff for salad, and I thought I would also make baked beans, and I only had one loaf of French bread so I was going to make corn muffins. That should be enough to feed everyone, and hope fully keep Jacob busy and away from Justin. My big worry was Justin he could at times be a very smug smart ass, and I was worried that my dad would not like him, I was sure Jacob wouldn't like him. The timer went off on the oven, I took out the brownies and put the potatoes in and turned the oven down, and I would bake them in a slow oven. Justin and Kirsten came in with the steak and salad, so I got the additional steak in the marinade and went up stairs to shower.

I was standing in the shower just letting the hot water sooth the ach out of my muscles, when Justin walked into the bathroom, "Do you need any help in there?" I giggled he often would get in the shower with me it was nice, "better not my dad will be home soon , I don't think he would care for that to much." he chuckled, " No I guess not" he leaned up against the bathroom wall , "Bella , want to tell me what is going on?'

I peeked out of the shower at him, I really did love this man, and it was just that he was not the one my heart wanted but could never have.

He would never really be mine, Justin on the other hand would, and my dad had once told me, sometimes you have to learn to love what's good for you. O" Oh nothing to worry about, just you've never met my dad." His eyes narrowed "that's not all though is it Bella?" I made a face at him and said" well, no but he invited people over for dinner tonight."

His eyes flashed open at that "really who?"

"Just some old friends."

"Bella some old friends would not have you hyperventilating, it's him isn't it?"

I turned off the water and opened the curtain, hoping to distract him a little," well now honey it is, but that was a long time ago and nothing for you to worry about" I thought this might be a good time to try and set the mood for tonight, "Please Justin, promise me you will try to be nice to him."

I could tell the smug bastard was going to be at dinner tonight, shit that was not the reaction I had been hoping for. "Just try "I said as I was drying off, I have to dry my hair and get dressed, how about you put the steak on the grill for me?" He bowed with a flourish "I will be your chef tonight my lady." I giggled again," thank you sir I said and tried to curtsy my legs got tangled and I fell on my but and banged my elbow on the sink.

He laughed and helped me up, He kissed the top of my head and whispered," I love you, I hope you know that." I winked at him as I walked into my room, "I do "I shut my door. I could hear him going down the stairs, Blue dress yes I have to dig out the blue dress hopefully it wont need to be ironed, I found it in the bottom of my bag, and by some miracle it did not need the iron, great now for the hair, if Alice shows up I better look like I at least tried. I dried it, and used the flat iron to put in some soft curls, that will work; I was getting better at this. I turned my attention to makeup I put on a little eye shadow and then some mascara, a little lip gloss and we are good. I put the dress on and slipped on a pair of heels, hopefully I would not kill my self trying to walk in them.

I opened my door and started sown the stairs, holding the railing to keep steady, still worried about the heels. I walked out to the kitchen where Justin was putting the steak on a platter, he turned to me, "wow, should I change?" he was wearing a pair of slacks and a button up shirt," no, I decided you look fine." I tied an apron on and started fixing the salad, everything ells was in the oven and almost ready. I set the table and put out the wine and salad dressing ,I had just finished frosting the cake when I herd the front door open, my father and Billy were going on about the fishing , and who was lying about their catch, I did not hear Jake ,perhaps he was not coming, all that worry for nothing. "Bella were here," I sighed, and walked out to the living room , "hey dad" Billy was grinning from ear to ear, " you did to have to get all dressed up for us" I looked down at him , " oh I don't see why not, besides ,Dad Justin is here to , he surprised me this afternoon." I watched my fathers face fall, I caught him look over to Billy. "I guess we will have a full house tonight then." I walked back out to the kitchen calling over my shoulder, "good, it will be ready in a few minutes then" I started to put the food out, when the pull started, he's here, why did this keep happening? I could feel him here I dropped the plate I had taken out for the potatoes ,it shattered on the floor in a loud crash, my knees were giving out on me again. I had to grab the counter to keep my self from falling, my father and Justin came running at the same time. Justin got to me first and helped me to one of the chairs." Bella are you alright?" I could hardly speak for the weight on my chest, I managed to choke out a "yes, I just dropped the plate; I have to clean that up." I tried to stand, my legs were not working yet though and I started to fall. Justin caught me and just put his arm around my waist to steady me, my dad rushed over and took my arm, " come on Bells Ill help you into the living room" I let my dad walk me to the couch. "Dad I'm fine, I want to introduce you to Justin." Justin walked further into the living room and that was when the front door opened, and Jacob walked in. he stepped into the room and stopped as soon as he saw me , he had no reservations about allowing his eyes to roam over me several times, he did not seem to care who ells was in the room. Heat washed over me, he looked better then my memory would give him credit. I was sure he was bigger and the muscle was rippling through the fabric of his shirt, jeans that fit low on his waist and work boots. How did this man make work clothes look like that…? I was our eyes were locked, and no one ells was in the room. The pull was drawing me in, it was there, but somehow now it felt right, not painful. His eyes flashed and I could see the hunger in them, my entire body responded, My abdomen clenched tight ,the wetness was pooling into my panties, I almost moaned , He lifted his head and smelled the air, he never took his eyes off of me as he said in a deep husky voice" something smells good Bells."

Justin clearing his throat bought me back to reality, "yes Bella is quite a good cook." he walked over to my father and held out his hand," sir I'm Justin ,its nice to meet you" my father shook his hand and said ,"you can call me chief Swan, this is Billy Black, and the big guy here is Jacob, " Justin shook hands with Billy and just nodded toward Jacob. Dad had a strange look on his face I was wondering what he was up to, when he turned back to Justin, "so do you watch football?" Justin replied " when I can " with that dad sat down , he said to Justin sit down and we can catch some of this game, Jacob can help Bella,' then he turned to Billy " toss a couple of those beers over here" I made my way out to the kitchen as he was catching his beers. O that is what he is up to, sneaky old man, I thought to my self as I opened the oven to take out the potatoes. I put them on the table and went out the back door to check the steaks. It was dark out and the cool breeze felt good, I was overheated from before, I turned the steaks and closed the grill, and walked to the end of the deck. I was standing there looking out to the woods, when two hot arms wrapped around my waist, the hot breath on my neck sent shivers racing through my body, "I wasn't talking about the food bells" he said in a deep soft voice ,while burying his face in my neck. I turned to face him, "this is not right" His expression changed to one of anger, "Bella, I told you I was not going to let you leave again, this game of cat and mouse is over, I win."

I pulled my self away from him, "What do you mean you told me"

He pulled me back to him, "last night Bells I told you last night", I stumbled back, "that was a dream, you weren't here, I know you weren't "

He rolled his eyes "you've been having the dreams for a while now, I told you last night I'm alpha now, I am much stronger." he sighed before continuing "I am not going to fight this Imprint any more, you make bad choices, you don't follow your heart, I thought you would come around but you just keep fighting me, so now Aim done"

He walked over to the grill and turned the steaks, "Bella I don't want to have to make Justin leave."


	8. Chapter 8

Goodbye Justin:

"What do you mean; you don't want to have to make him leave?" I stammered "You Jacob Black have nothing to say about my life and who is in it!" I snarled at him as I moved to turn away. I had forgotten how fast he was and found my self pinned to the side of the house , he was massive , his hot breath on my neck sent shivers down my spine, " I could bite you right now Bells , mark you and claim what is mine ." his teeth grazed the side of my neck as he spoke . I shook my head; it was the only response I could give him at the time. He just chuckled," Have it your way Bells" as he let me down and started to walk toward the grill. I quickly went to take the tongs from him and continue cooking, but he held them out of my reach, "Ill never make it through dinner if you don't go change" He growled "I can smell how much I bother you " I made my way to the house to go and change when he pulled me back once again, " On second thought maybe I want a souvenir from the night" he said as his huge hand brushed my thigh as he moved it up my skirt, I couldn't believe I just stood there and let him tear my panties off and them watched him put them in his pocket, I was so wet my inner thighs were slick, His nostrils flared as he growled ,I backed into the house and quickly ran up to my room.

After I managed to clean my self up a little and get my heart rate back down to a normal level I thought I could made my way back to the kitchen in one piece and manage to finish cooking dinner, I did not go back outside he could finish cooking the steaks himself. My next huge mistake was drinking the boxed wine that Billy had bought that afternoon, It was a little stronger then I was used to and my nerves were kind of shot, so it went right to my head and mouth. Dinner started off smoothly everyone was edgy but trying to make conversation, well everyone but Jacob he spent his time eating and watching me. Justin was clearly confused by this behavior and my nervous actions did not help at all , he reached under the table to rub my leg trying to sooth me and help me calm down , which would have worked be it not for the huge wolf sitting across from me watching Justin's arm as it moved . Billy being the wise old man that he was must have picked up on what was about to happen, because he quickly asked Justin to grab him a beer from the kitchen, as I watched Justin walk out of the dinning room I caught Billy's relived look as he watched his son calm down. After that I made an effort to not be to close to Justin and did manage to keep him alive through the rest of the meal. I was never so relived to get up and clear the table as tonight, "I think you should all go into the living room , I can bring coffee and dessert in there in a few minutes' I said as I started cleaning up . "Wonderful Idea Bells." my father said as he made his way into the other room Justin followed me into the kitchen. We worked quietly for a few minutes doing the dishes and waiting for the old coffee pot to brew, " Boy " Justin said in a low tone " that Jacob is a real cave man" I giggled at this as I filled my wine glass up for the third time. " I think your drunk, Bella." he stated matter-of-factly. I thought that was the funniest thing I had ever herd and really started giggling, He watched me for a second and then smiled as he walked over to me , sliding his arms around my waist he whispered I"I like drunk Bella." "Perhaps we should go to a hotel for the evening so I can take advantage of her" he said in a deep voice as he nuzzled my neck. The wine was marring my judgment but it would not allow me to forget the possessive wolf with excellent hearing sitting in the other room surly listening to all of this. I calmly pushed Justin away made my way to the counter to fix the coffee pot, and dessert before someone came looking for it. Justin sulked quietly, clearly disgusted at having been pushed away, if he only knew how much better it was for him this way, until I could sort this out and make Jacob understand. The one thing I knew for sure was Billy and I would be having along conversation later, I wanted to understand this whole marking thing, that had me worried. Before Justine could start up again about the hotel room I grabbed the tray with the coffee and asked him to bring in the pie and started walking toward the other room, with Jacob so close it was hard to stay in the kitchen the pulling in my body almost felt more intense, I almost needed to be near him to feel whole. As I walked into the room I could almost see the weight lift off my chest , just in time to see Jacob glowering at me ,yup he had herd everything that was said in the kitchen, Billy was watching his son and Justin was glaring at Jacob. I decided to have another glass of wine; perhaps I could pass out and not have to worry about all this for the rest of tonight.

Once everyone had pie and coffee I walked out to the kitchen to refill my glass, as I walked back into the living room I overheard my dad asking Justin about the wedding, I stopped dead in my tracks and quickly downed my glass and went straight back to the kitchen to refill it , I guess I really did not want to be a part of this conversation. I could hear Billy trying to change the subject but my father would have no part of that. I took a deep breath and returned to the living room, "so Bella Justin was just getting ready to tell me about the wedding plans" he said with a smirk .I stopped by Justin's chair to offer him my silent support he reached his arm around me and pulled me over I was sitting on the arm of the easy chair as he started telling my dad about our plans. Jacobs's eyes were almost yellow as he watched Justin's hand on my leg absently rubbing circles on my thigh. I jumped up and at that moment all the wine I drank went straight to my head and I started laughing, I think we should just elope on our way back to Florida I said in the middle of my fit of giggles, I was stumbling a little but I managed to pick up the empty plates and make my way out to the kitchen. I yelled behind my we can find one of those wedding chapels and get married by Elvis or and alien or something, more giggles. Then I want to get pregnant and have twins, I was still laughing and get really fat. I was laughing so hard at this point that I filled my glass and leaned my back up against the fridge, my feet were sliding out from under me and as I slid to the floor I yelled yes at least two hundred pounds, this was so funny that I started laughing again, funny how this pink wine makes everything so funny, so I yelled again I think we need to get another box of this wine, Billy. That was met with a growl, I looked up to see all of them just standing there watching me , with varying shades of amusement on their faces, all but one Jacob was not amused, he looked down right angry. My dad walked over an took my wine glass, "Hey" I yelled "That mine you have to get your own" he just shook his head and took it any way, " Jake here is goanna take you up to your room ,Bells , Justin and I are gonna clean the kitchen and make up the guest room down here for him." I don't need help , I said and tried to get up I of course fell and Jacob had to pick me up, I smacked him and told him I could get up there on my own, he just laughed at me " I can see that Bells, I got to take care of what is mine" He pushed open the door to my room and placed me on my bed, he was looking around, as he made his way over to my dresser, what do you want to wear ?" he asked as he opened my drawer " Is this flannel ?" he asked as he pulled out my night gown. "Yes I answered " Its cold in this Washington State" He chuckled softly ," You wont be needing this for long, that little prick cant heat you up like I will."

"Very funny, Jake, you know he is good to me, what you are doing is wrong."

"No, Bella what you did is wrong, you should have never left. I tried to let you make your own choices, but I cant go much longer with you so far away, and I could never let another man have you" he rubbed his forehead like he was trying to rid himself of a headache , "you know I'm not a little boy, Or should I say a young boy anymore. I know what I want and need and I wont play this game with you too much longer." He sighed "I can't" I sat up on the bed, "You are asking me to erase the last few years and hurt Justin." he threw the night gown on the bed and turned around "change" I snatched up the gown and started struggling to remove my top, which in turn left me lying on the floor half in and half out of my top, once again he came over and picked me up," you really should not drink so much Bells, you don't handle it very well."

I snorted and finished changing. "You pushed me, I had no choice tonight, and you were acting like a cave man" I tossed over my shoulder as I turned to brush out my hair. I found my self pinned to the door of my room with an angry wolf pushed way beyond his means standing in front of me. His eyes were dilated and he was breathing heavy, "you are not the one who needed the wine tonight, I did my best not to kill Justin and take what is rightfully mine , I did not really care if Charlie or my dad was there, I had to fight every ounce of the wolf to let this game continue." he took a deep breath and his hand crept up my leg, I wont last much longer Bells, get rid of Justin or I am going to put him on a plane to Florida , and he may not be in one piece!" he let me down and turned to leave my room, as he opened the door he said "ill be close by , if that prick comes in here tonight I will end this !" I fell back onto my pillow and closed my eyes hoping to ward off the spinning room.

I must have passed out because the next time I opened my eyes the bright blue light of the alarm clock blared 3:30 am, I had to pee and my mouth felt like it was full of cotton. I slowly mad my way to the bath room, and then made my way down stairs. I needed a cold drink. The soft glow of the television meets me at the bottom of the stairs. I quietly walked into the living room expecting to see Justin sprawled out on the couch; I was surprised to see Billy sitting in his chair clicking though the late night channels. He turned when I entered the room, "I was expecting to see you "he turned back to the TV and seemed to find the channel he was looking for. I sat on the edge of the couch, "Yes Billy, I would really like it if you would explain why Jacob thinks I am his and why he wants to bite me?"


End file.
